Relaxation
Relaxation is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 15 of these. This item is a Fun drop, which means it can drop any time your Sim performs an action that increases your fun need. The drop rate will increase for this item as the other Fun Drop items reach their maximum capacity in your backpack. The other Fun Drop items are Culture, Entertainment and Buzz. How to Get *Request from friends individually. *Drops from Art Skill interactions with the Venutia Fiore Painting. *Drops from Athletic Skill interactions with the following items: **Atlas HomeBody Gym **Greg's Billiard's Table **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat. *Drops from Cooking Skill interactions with the following items: **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition **ValleyView Splendor BBQ *Drops from Music Skill interactions with the SimPhonic DJ Master Deck and Diesel DJ Turntables. *Drops from interactions with the following Project Item: **Cave of Wonders Door **Connie's Country Stage **ColleXion Dressing Room **Kurage Sushi Bar **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture **MeadowShine Fairy Tree **Quantum Orbital Kitchen **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe **Vegas Ritzy Fountain *Drops when fulfilling your Sim's Fun need, including: **Performing 'Secret Handshake' action with neighbors (see: Venture Gloves) **Interactions with TVs, Radios, Chaise Lounge chairs and any action on an interactive item that fulfills Fun **"Meditate" action with the Zen Garden, action is fast and Sim will not get bored **'Reinvigorate & Collect Reward' action with the Spatacula SteamMe™ Sauna *Awarded for clicking on the following news feed posts: **"Lounging" on the SolTrain Gazebo *Drops when performing certain skill interactions ("Batter Mercilessly" , "Pummel Triumphantly" and "Bonk With Wild Abandon") with the SupaHapiTime Pinata *Drops from the Magnum Mini Chaise Lounge when visiting a friend and "Offering a Magnum Mini Moment" or "Have a Magnum Mini Moment" *Drops from the Magnum Lounge for eating any flavour of Magnum ice cream (either at home or while visiting a friend). Costs one energy but delivers relaxation at almost 100% drop rate. *Wall posts from Royal Ball Fairy Spa after performing "Magic Massage" either at home or visiting friends. Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Animal Instincts *Art Imitates Virtual Life *Delusions of Grandeur *Fun in the Sun *I Dream of Genies *Pool Party! *The Quest For The Golden Dragon *Relaxathon 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (34 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (5 needed) **Japanese Easel (6 needed) **Landscape Easel (3 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (5 needed) **Paramour Cake Decorating Table (6 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (6 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (13 needed) **Venusto Fashion Desk (3 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (6 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **Atlas HomeBody Gym (2 needed) **Be Boppity Bop (2 needed) **Bill's Bucking Bronco (6 needed) **Cassius Gramophone (3 needed) **Greg's Billiard's Table (2 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (9 needed) **Merry Skate Ice Rink (3 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (2 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (3 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (8 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (3 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (4 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (7 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (4 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (6 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (10 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Le Café Grande Patisserie (8 needed) **Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand (3 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (12 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (6 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (2 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (12 needed) **Venutia Granita Machine (4 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following item: **Dark Horse Chariot (15 needed) **Lucky Dragon Mount (4 needed) **Percival Penny Farthing (3 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (6 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (7 needed) *Unlocks logic Skill levels in the following item: **Videre Gold Edition Binoculars (4 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (5 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (6 needed) **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (10 needed) **Golden Harp (4 needed) **Key-Note (11 needed) **Leopold's Lute (6 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-10 (3 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-30 (2 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (6 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (6 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (6 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (6 needed) **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (2 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (2 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (3 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (6 needed) **VicAges Harp (8 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (6 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (3 needed) **Gaia Spirit Tree (8 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (4 needed) **Haiku Ai Poet's Bench (3 needed) **IPlum Desktop (5 needed) **Muskwood Writing Desk (3 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (7 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (7 needed) **Forget-Me-Not Writing Desk (9 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha Spider Plant (2 needed) **Agetha Umbrella Bin (2 needed) **ArcSteam Automobile (2 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (4 needed) **Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (19 needed) **CheatMeNot Lie Detector (1 needed) **Cleopatra's Luxury Bed (7 needed) **ColleXion Dressing Room (4 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (9 needed) **Deep Thought Writing Desk (5 needed) **Ivory Tower Tree House (3 needed) **Magestica Fireplace (8 needed) **Mr Füd's Grandiose Feast Table (4 needed) **Myr'ahj Emerald Oasis (4 needed) **Old Jack's Bar (6 needed) **Paramour Dinner For Two (2 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (4 needed) **Sapphire Lover's Cove (3 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (8 needed) **Sim-Pop Trampoline Pool (4 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (6 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (10 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (7 needed) **The Great Dragon Tower (11 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (8 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (5 needed) **Zen Garden (20 needed) 'Other' Used in Crafting to make the following items: *Fun Potion *Secret Ingredient Category:Backpack Items